<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there'll be no more darkness by closedcaptioning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031818">there'll be no more darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedcaptioning/pseuds/closedcaptioning'>closedcaptioning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sdr2/drv3 crossover rarepairs [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, and hiyoko "bullying is fun" saionji, and kazuichi "catches feelings too easily" soda, featuring: kaito "i make being an astronaut look sexy" momota, mahiru "i just wanna watch tv in peace" koizumi, side appearances from</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:13:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedcaptioning/pseuds/closedcaptioning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuichi falls in love with every beautiful person he sees. That goes double for when that person also happens to know his way around a spaceship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momota Kaito/Soda Kazuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sdr2/drv3 crossover rarepairs [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there'll be no more darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleCounsel/gifts">NobleCounsel</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Woah… that dude’s an <em> astronaut</em>?”</p><p>Mahiru glances up from the TV to find Kazuichi standing in the doorway of the common room, eyes glued to the screen. Beside her, on the couch, Hiyoko snorts.</p><p>“He’s already done more with the first seventeen years of his life than you ever will,” she says, and snuggles closer to Mahiru. “Doesn’t that make you soooo sad?”</p><p>Mahiru rolls her eyes and prepares for Kazuichi’s inevitable retort, but none comes. She glances back over to Kazuichi and finds him still hovering in the doorway, and — is he blushing? Mahiru follows his line of vision back to the TV, where the teenage astronaut is demonstrating some sort of spaceship simulation. Mahiru only turned on this program because she wanted to hear the reports of the black hole photographs, and Hiyoko had insisted on watching with her. She supposes it’s not too strange to think that the Ultimate Mechanic would also be interested in something like this.</p><p>“It’s just — he’s, like…” Kazuichi drifts closer. “He’s so…”</p><p>“Young?” Mahiru shrugs. “Yeah, just a trainee or something—”</p><p>“He’s so <em> cute</em>,” Kazuichi blurts out.</p><p>The room falls silent except for the faint voices from the television. Mahiru is definitely staring now, and she’s pretty sure Hiyoko is too. As though just realizing what he’s said aloud, Kazuichi blinks hard and flushes a spectacular shade of red.</p><p>“Wait — I mean — I didn’t —” </p><p>“<em> You</em>’ve got a <em> cruu- </em>uush,” singsongs Hiyoko, and though it’s a pretty mild tease — Mahiru is actually pretty proud, because she’s been working on getting Hiyoko to be nicer — Kazuichi practically crumples onto the couch. </p><p>“Shut up, shut up, shut <em> up</em>,” he moans. “It’s not fair. You shouldn’t get to be good at two things like that. Like, a genius with spaceships — okay. But you can’t also be — you can’t — it’s not fair.” Mahiru rolls her eyes again and turns up the volume.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>